


Самая дорогая карта в Японии

by kotikova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova
Summary: Куроо не нравится, когда кто-то кроме него получает от вида Кенмы эстетическое удовольствие.





	

Кенма устроился в дальнем углу университетского дворика, и Куроо не сразу находит его глазами среди алой кленовой роскоши. Он сидит, по-турецки сложив ноги на широком парапете перед корпусом естественных наук, в руках как всегда портативная консоль, уши заткнуты наушниками. Вот вновь отросшие у корней волосы треплет прохладный ветерок. Вот мешающиеся пряди задевают нос. Кенма морщится, но терпит: никак не может оторвать пальцы от кнопок, чтобы убрать за ухо.

Куроо чувствует щемящую нежность, глядя на него — такого по-осеннему уютного в своем огромном шарфе, похожем на обмотанный вокруг шеи гигантский плед. А пальто у него насыщенного бордового цвета и оттенком совпадает с острыми листьями кленов. Красиво.

И, по всей видимости, так считает не один Куроо. Засмотревшись на Кенму, он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда рядом с характерным звуком щелкает затвор камеры.

Щелк! Щелк! Щелк!

Этот парень похож на студента — обыкновенного и ничем особенно не примечательного, каких на кампусе толпы. В руках у него сжат черный профессиональный фотоаппарат. Может, он с факультета искусств даже — кто знает? А может, просто любуется. Он стоит прямо в центре двора и фотографирует серией, без перерыва. И снимает именно тот угол, где сидит ничего не подозревающий Кенма.

Куроо ощущает, как к горлу поступает нечто нехорошее. Он решительно шагает к неизвестному фотографу и с широкой ухмылкой влезает прямо в центр следующего кадра. Парень опускает камеру, морщится, исподлобья окидывая его недовольным взглядом, и на душе у Куроо сразу становится легче. И как тут не полегчает, когда у кого-то испортилось настроение?

— Привет! — бодро машет рукой Куроо. — Покажешь фотки? Так интересно!

— Привет? — неуверенно отвечает парень, оглядевшись по сторонам, но все-таки протягивает камеру экраном к нему. — На, смотри.

Куроо наклоняется ближе, чтобы поглядеть, пока тот листает снимки один за другим. На последнем практически все изображение занимает ехидная физиономия самого Куроо, дальше действительно идет серия фотографий с Кенмой.

Куроо нравятся снимки, вся композиция как будто вытащена прямиком из его головы: по-осеннему романтичный Кенма в окружении пышного алого облака кленовых листьев — в этом нет ни капли позы, ни капли постановочной неестественности. Но Куроо катастрофически не нравится, что все это заметил кто-то, кроме него самого.

— Здорово, — констатирует он задумчиво. А потом поднимает голову, встречаясь горящим взглядом с парнем. Тот сразу ощутимо напрягается. — Сколько?

— В смысле? — переспрашивает фотограф, нервно забегав глазами по двору.

— Сколько хочешь за карту памяти? — спрашивает Куроо, улыбнувшись еще шире, отчего у парня случается нервный тик. Наверное, Куроо сейчас и правда похож на какого-нибудь маньяка.

— Я… как бы не планировал… — отпирается он неуверенно, но Куроо подходит ближе, и он перепуганно сглатывает. — Мне для проекта…

— Да без разницы, — фыркает Куроо, наклоняясь к нему почти вплотную, так что ему видно собственное отражение в распахнутых глазах. — Сколько?

— Д-десять! — выдыхает фотограф перепуганно.

— Десять тысяч йен?! А у тебя рожа не треснет?! — нащупав в кармане кошелек, Куроо выгребает из него всю наличку, что есть, и протягивает перепуганному парню. Там должно быть около трех, кажется, но и этого более чем достаточно. За десять тысяч он бы, между прочим, несколько таких карт купил. — Хватит с тебя.

Парень перепуганно принимает деньги и торопливо выковыривает SD-карту из гнезда в камере. В процессе его пальцы оставляют влажные отпечатки на черном пластике, а ногти несколько раз неуклюже проскальзывают по крышке. Куроо про себя вовсю веселится.

Приняв карточку, он довольно говорит напоследок:

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Спасибо! — и идет прямиком к Кенме.

Тот не поднимает головы ни когда над ним нависает тень, ни когда Куроо, постояв для виду и не дождавшись никакой реакции, набрасывается на него с объятиями в приступе крайнего умиления. На все это Кенма только отодвигает от него подальше консоль, чтобы было удобнее, и говорит после паузы:

— Не отвлекай, пожалуйста.

Куроо пропускает его слова мимо ушей, наваливается еще сильнее, уютно уткнувшись носом в высветленную макушку. Кенма из-за этого вынужден еще сильнее наклониться, и они оба зависают в весьма неудобной позе на грани падения.

— Пусти, — вяло бормочет Кенма, перебирая по кнопкам пальцами. Куроо удовлетворенно хмыкает:

— Не-а, мое!

Кенма на мгновение ощутимо напрягается, а потом тихо шипит. Его персонаж весьма эффектно отлетает на несколько виртуальных метров в сторону, а на экране консоли фатально мигает надпись «игра окончена».

— Ну вот, — удрученно вздыхает он. — Теперь заново проходить.

— Прости, — без капли раскаяния хихикает Куроо. Кенма оборачивается к нему, смотрит слегка озадаченно, как если бы пытался понять, что именно у него на уме.

А на уме у Куроо что-то совершенно неопределенное, но очень теплое и приятное. И чем сильнее вокруг них поднимается ветер, тем отчего-то лучше становится его настроение.

Наверное, все дело тут в Кенме, который убирает все-таки консоль в рюкзак и, вздохнув, откидывается поудобнее в его объятиях. Попутно он расправляет свой шарф так, чтобы спрятать озябший на холоде нос.

А самая дорогая в Японии SD-карта на восемь гигабайт в это время греет кожу Куроо прямо сквозь карман куртки.


End file.
